


格林德沃之罪

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	格林德沃之罪

GGad 格林德沃之罪（R18）  
老格小邓减龄剂pwp；人物属于罗琳OOC属于我  
战时背景；私设如山，私设如山，私设如山  
老格骚话连篇，小邓鲜嫩多汁，不喜勿入，切记切记  
按照巫师的年龄算，与小邓发生性关系大概有罪（？）

👇  
“———你大可以试试，看看我会不会为了这个屁股签署投降协议。”

几个小时前，Grindelward招揽党羽的计划还进行得如火如荼，并且他刚刚在一天前收到了消息声称魔法部那些大脑皮层如同新生的婴儿皮肤般光滑的官员们正努力的争取Dumbledore出手对付自己。  
那些东西也有脸面称自己是“官员”么？如果他们知道自己和Dumbledore曾经的关系，不知道他们会露出什么精彩的表情。Grindelward满含恶意的揣测着。  
但就在他被自己的恶意极大地取悦时，一封精致的信从敞开的大门外飞了进来。暗金色仿佛还在流动的火漆与熟悉的纹章昭示着这是最新的情报。  
Grindelward漫不经心的拆开了信，纸上的内容却让这位不可一世的黑魔王皱起了眉头。  
【Hogwarts变形术教授Ablus！Dumbledore日前突发急病，原因不明，对公众宣称在校内休养，不见任何人】  
而此时Hogwarts变形术教授办公室里，一位身量纤细的年轻红发巫师正站在铺着金红色桌布的大办公桌前，对着一面镜子愁眉不展。  
前几天，在他热心代课的一节魔药课上，学生的操作失误导致坩埚爆炸，Dumbledore教授在处理完事故顺利下课走回办公室的路上，却突然觉得自己的外貌正一点点的产生变化。等他到了办公室镜子前的时候，只看见了一个穿着不合身三件套的红发青年，正惊诧的看着自己。  
青年巫师尚未隆起的肌肉线条无法驾驭紧紧贴合中年人丰满身体的衣服。腰身和后臀处的空隙与低垮的领口都让他看起来像是一个没有体面衣服而借用身材完美前辈的青涩男妓。  
而他现在的装束还是同事帮忙用家务魔法改小的衣服。  
初步可以断定那剂失败的药水产生了减龄剂的作用，但时效还不确定。  
所以，黑魔王殿下出现在门口的时候看到的就是齐肩的红发与被皮带紧紧扎住的西装裤子勾勒出的细薄腰线。听到声音转过头来的熟悉面孔更是让Grindelward不禁怀疑自己是否已经中了某位傲罗的混淆咒，已经命悬一线。  
“Grindelward，你怎么在这里？”年轻人手中坚定指向他的魔杖显示出Dumbledore的心智没有随着身体一起变回那个青嫩而多汁的年纪。  
———最令他着魔的身体里禁锢着最令他痛苦的灵魂。  
Grindelward不得不承认自己确实陷入了迷幻。  
他向前走，缩短着二人之间的距离，而Dumbledore却没有动，直到Grindelward握住了他手中的魔杖尖儿。  
白发的年长男人甚至欺身上前，把鼻尖埋进青年人颈侧的红发里吸了一口气，黑魔王低声说：  
“魔法部已经走投无路到打算让你献出身体来引诱我了，Ablus？”  
年轻人怕痒而转了转头，更多的红头发铺在了Grindelward的脸上。他冷静的说：  
“这是减龄剂的作用，Gellert，我以为这不难看出来。还是说，你伟大的事业已经侵占了你过多的脑子以致于这太难分辨了？”  
久未宣之于口的名字让二人一起陷入了更深的梦魇。  
错乱的年龄，颠倒的灵魂，混淆的时间。这一切仿佛都在暗示一些更加堕落与污秽的事情。  
黑魔王的名字仿佛是一种封印，他像是得到了什么许可，一把搂住了年轻人和日后相比过于单薄的腰背，用高挺的鼻梁在Dumbledore的脸侧厮磨，他那蛊惑人心的刻薄嘴唇中嘶嘶的呢喃：  
”为什么不呢，你大可以试试，看看我会不会为了这个屁股签署投降协议。”  
Grindelward用自己异色的双眸注视着Dumbledore湛蓝色的双眼。尖刻的嘴唇若即若离的挑逗着年轻人饱满的唇珠。Dumbledore将魔杖举过二人头顶，杖尖儿上缓慢的生长出一株槲寄生。  
Grindelward还没等这可怜的植物长全，就狠狠的将纤细的年轻人按在了他身后铺着厚厚金红色绒桌布的办公桌上，碾上了Dumbledore微张的唇瓣。舌尖回到了久违的口腔里，对方的反应更是让他兴奋。  
Dumbledore顺从的搂住了Grindelward的肩膀，舌尖热情地迎合。两人在急促的呼吸中交换着津液。魔杖掉在地毯上滚了几圈。年轻的身体似乎可以让他脱去那些随着年龄增长而套上的枷锁，单纯地遵从于最简单的欲望与幻想。  
Grindelward用魔咒割开了Dumbledore身上的衬衫和裤子，再一条一条的将它从马甲下抽出来，让甚少日晒而显得有些苍白的身体一点点显露在自己的眼前。  
年长者炽热而灵活的手指对于 青年人稚嫩的身体来说实在是过于娴熟。Grindelward熟悉这具身体。他伸手抚上了Dumbledore光滑的大臂，沿着肩胛的线条滑动到胸前，隔着缎面的马甲碾压Dumbledore的乳头。这让他迅速的兴奋了起来。  
Dumbledore用力地撕扯着Grindelward胸前的纽扣，脖颈处流连的唇齿又让他难耐的仰起了头，丰润的嘴唇中滚落了一些低沉而柔和的呻吟，细密而柔软的红发逶迤在厚实的绒布上。  
Grindelward将他身上仅剩的深棕色马甲向下拉，卡在最高的臀峰与瘠薄的胸肌中间，胸前的两颗乳头与下身的性器一览无余。他低头去吻Dumbledore的锁骨，短刺的胡茬恰好磨在一侧的乳头上，又疼又痒。又向下伸手，掰开两瓣圆润绵软的屁股，用拇指按揉会阴。滑腻而富有弹性的手感最大限度的激起了中年男人对这具身体的施虐欲。他握紧了手里的肉团，过分柔软的臀肉从指缝中突出，又在下一次动作的变幻中被压的凹陷。  
Dumbledore能感受到自己的下身随着来自乳头和屁股的刺激而兴奋的勃起，摩擦在马甲光滑的边缘上。他伸手将马甲的下摆卷了上去，握住了自己的性器连续揉捏。身体上年龄的减少好像也剥落了身后的羞耻心，他像一个镇长真正躺在年长床伴身下的小婊子，一心追求着快感与激情。  
Grindelward当然注意到了Dumbledore的小动作，他解开裤子，由视觉刺激而勃起的粗大阴茎打在了年轻人白嫩的大腿肉上。他放过了揉成红色的屁股转而将Dumbledore的两条大腿拢紧，将自己的性器顺着他翘起的肉棒根部插了进去前后抽动。Grindelward分泌出的前列腺液很快沾湿了Dumbledore的大腿年轻人把手伸到屁股下面摸索，很快就找到了对方一插到底时从大腿后露出来的光滑龟头。这时，他就会顺势捏上一下，然后露出只有上了年纪的Dumbledore独有的狡黠笑容。  
Grindelward当然不会任由主动权掌握在他年轻的婊子手里，他迅速的抬起了Dumbledore的左腿压在桌上，又将右腿扛上了肩膀。这样，臀肉深处嫩红色的血口就暴露在了空气中。他低下头，将Dumbledore直挺挺的竖立在空气中的性器含在了嘴里，用力吮吸时在Dumbledore的角度可以看见嶙峋的颧骨。可是很快，尖锐的快感袭来就让年轻的脖颈向后弯折，这样的图景就消失在视野里了，因刚才姿势变化而停顿的断续呻吟又以一种更加高亢的音调继续了下去。  
Grindelward本想在Dumbledore硬的发疼时吐出来，可他低估了年轻身体的敏感度。随着他随后一次深喉，小巫师尖叫着射在了他嘴里。年长者微微张开唇瓣，顺着小腹，肚脐，一路向上，精液的痕迹划过微微突出的肋骨，上下滑动的喉结，直到两人唇瓣相接时已经不剩什么，他们交换了一个粘腻而色情的吻。  
“Ablus·”  
Grindelward在二人分开时说道  
“你的味道就和以前一样。”  
Dumbledore面颊上带着高潮过后的红晕，他将纤细修长的手指插进Grindelward梳理整齐的白发，说道  
“可我还不知道，你的身体是不是还和以前一样？”  
Grindelward没有回答，只是凶狠的注视着Dumbledore的双眼，就着泥泞大腿根部的粘液，将一根手指叩进了Dumbledore的门户。高热而蠕动的肠壁轻易地唤起了年轻的记忆，Grindelward戳刺了几下后顺利的找到了Dumbledore屁股里的敏感点，转而对着这一处按揉碾磨。很快，红发青年的眼眸就失神的蒙上了一层水雾，呻吟变的悠长而淫荡。随之松软下来的屁股也让Grindelward更轻易的加了一根手指。  
青年人总是更有活力，Grindelward硬的不行时加入的第三根手指也让Dumbledore的性器重新竖起来，贴在了他还穿在身上的丝绸礼服上。  
Dumbledore的双腿紧紧攀在了Grindelward的腰上，足跟碾在他的尾椎上发出了邀请。  
Grindelward从善如流的凑出了手指，换上了自己暗红色的性器，缓慢而坚定的操进了老情人线下青涩而稚嫩的屁股。  
在此过程中，他拉住了Dumbledore的双手，将他的手腕紧紧压在了桌面上，凝视着他深海般的蓝眼睛。  
Grindelward发现：这双眼睛总是能照出自己的所有罪孽与黑暗，却还是愿意在做爱时满含情爱与欲望的与自己目光相接。  
当他操到深处的时候，Dumbledore的唇角流下了一线来不及吞咽的涎水，与此同时从唇瓣中涌出的是一句奇怪的语言。Grindelward没有回答，只是温柔的舔去了那透明而晶亮的液体。  
但他下身的动作却与柔软的嘴唇不相称，每一次都用大力气操的又快又深，狠狠的擦过红发巫师的敏感点，每隔几下又会精确的直直操在敏感处，激的Dumbledore像脱水的鱼似的在桌子上弹动，又被无情的禁锢。  
欲海的漩涡拉着他们不断沉沦，在双双攀上高潮的那一瞬间，Grindelward在Dumbledore的耳边说道：  
“I love you too.”  
灭顶的高潮和快感逐渐退去后，脱力的年轻人摊在桌子上，双腿保持着大开的姿势，不断有半透明的白液从屁股里流出来。他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的抓住了Grindelward的手腕，张了张嘴。  
Grindelward拉过他的手，在手背上轻轻亲了一口，了然的回答道：  
“在我得知我的宿敌会说人鱼语时，难道不允许我去了解一些简单的语句么？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

GGad 格林德沃之罪（R18）  
老格小邓减龄剂pwp；人物属于罗琳OOC属于我  
战时背景；私设如山，私设如山，私设如山  
老格骚话连篇，小邓鲜嫩多汁，不喜勿入，切记切记  
按照巫师的年龄算，与小邓发生性关系大概有罪（？）

👇  
“———你大可以试试，看看我会不会为了这个屁股签署投降协议。”

几个小时前，Grindelward招揽党羽的计划还进行得如火如荼，并且他刚刚在一天前收到了消息声称魔法部那些大脑皮层如同新生的婴儿皮肤般光滑的官员们正努力的争取Dumbledore出手对付自己。  
那些东西也有脸面称自己是“官员”么？如果他们知道自己和Dumbledore曾经的关系，不知道他们会露出什么精彩的表情。Grindelward满含恶意的揣测着。  
但就在他被自己的恶意极大地取悦时，一封精致的信从敞开的大门外飞了进来。暗金色仿佛还在流动的火漆与熟悉的纹章昭示着这是最新的情报。  
Grindelward漫不经心的拆开了信，纸上的内容却让这位不可一世的黑魔王皱起了眉头。  
【Hogwarts变形术教授Ablus！Dumbledore日前突发急病，原因不明，对公众宣称在校内休养，不见任何人】  
而此时Hogwarts变形术教授办公室里，一位身量纤细的年轻红发巫师正站在铺着金红色桌布的大办公桌前，对着一面镜子愁眉不展。  
前几天，在他热心代课的一节魔药课上，学生的操作失误导致坩埚爆炸，Dumbledore教授在处理完事故顺利下课走回办公室的路上，却突然觉得自己的外貌正一点点的产生变化。等他到了办公室镜子前的时候，只看见了一个穿着不合身三件套的红发青年，正惊诧的看着自己。  
青年巫师尚未隆起的肌肉线条无法驾驭紧紧贴合中年人丰满身体的衣服。腰身和后臀处的空隙与低垮的领口都让他看起来像是一个没有体面衣服而借用身材完美前辈的青涩男妓。  
而他现在的装束还是同事帮忙用家务魔法改小的衣服。  
初步可以断定那剂失败的药水产生了减龄剂的作用，但时效还不确定。  
所以，黑魔王殿下出现在门口的时候看到的就是齐肩的红发与被皮带紧紧扎住的西装裤子勾勒出的细薄腰线。听到声音转过头来的熟悉面孔更是让Grindelward不禁怀疑自己是否已经中了某位傲罗的混淆咒，已经命悬一线。  
“Grindelward，你怎么在这里？”年轻人手中坚定指向他的魔杖显示出Dumbledore的心智没有随着身体一起变回那个青嫩而多汁的年纪。  
———最令他着魔的身体里禁锢着最令他痛苦的灵魂。  
Grindelward不得不承认自己确实陷入了迷幻。  
他向前走，缩短着二人之间的距离，而Dumbledore却没有动，直到Grindelward握住了他手中的魔杖尖儿。  
白发的年长男人甚至欺身上前，把鼻尖埋进青年人颈侧的红发里吸了一口气，黑魔王低声说：  
“魔法部已经走投无路到打算让你献出身体来引诱我了，Ablus？”  
年轻人怕痒而转了转头，更多的红头发铺在了Grindelward的脸上。他冷静的说：  
“这是减龄剂的作用，Gellert，我以为这不难看出来。还是说，你伟大的事业已经侵占了你过多的脑子以致于这太难分辨了？”  
久未宣之于口的名字让二人一起陷入了更深的梦魇。  
错乱的年龄，颠倒的灵魂，混淆的时间。这一切仿佛都在暗示一些更加堕落与污秽的事情。  
黑魔王的名字仿佛是一种封印，他像是得到了什么许可，一把搂住了年轻人和日后相比过于单薄的腰背，用高挺的鼻梁在Dumbledore的脸侧厮磨，他那蛊惑人心的刻薄嘴唇中嘶嘶的呢喃：  
”为什么不呢，你大可以试试，看看我会不会为了这个屁股签署投降协议。”  
Grindelward用自己异色的双眸注视着Dumbledore湛蓝色的双眼。尖刻的嘴唇若即若离的挑逗着年轻人饱满的唇珠。Dumbledore将魔杖举过二人头顶，杖尖儿上缓慢的生长出一株槲寄生。  
Grindelward还没等这可怜的植物长全，就狠狠的将纤细的年轻人按在了他身后铺着厚厚金红色绒桌布的办公桌上，碾上了Dumbledore微张的唇瓣。舌尖回到了久违的口腔里，对方的反应更是让他兴奋。  
Dumbledore顺从的搂住了Grindelward的肩膀，舌尖热情地迎合。两人在急促的呼吸中交换着津液。魔杖掉在地毯上滚了几圈。年轻的身体似乎可以让他脱去那些随着年龄增长而套上的枷锁，单纯地遵从于最简单的欲望与幻想。  
Grindelward用魔咒割开了Dumbledore身上的衬衫和裤子，再一条一条的将它从马甲下抽出来，让甚少日晒而显得有些苍白的身体一点点显露在自己的眼前。  
年长者炽热而灵活的手指对于 青年人稚嫩的身体来说实在是过于娴熟。Grindelward熟悉这具身体。他伸手抚上了Dumbledore光滑的大臂，沿着肩胛的线条滑动到胸前，隔着缎面的马甲碾压Dumbledore的乳头。这让他迅速的兴奋了起来。  
Dumbledore用力地撕扯着Grindelward胸前的纽扣，脖颈处流连的唇齿又让他难耐的仰起了头，丰润的嘴唇中滚落了一些低沉而柔和的呻吟，细密而柔软的红发逶迤在厚实的绒布上。  
Grindelward将他身上仅剩的深棕色马甲向下拉，卡在最高的臀峰与瘠薄的胸肌中间，胸前的两颗乳头与下身的性器一览无余。他低头去吻Dumbledore的锁骨，短刺的胡茬恰好磨在一侧的乳头上，又疼又痒。又向下伸手，掰开两瓣圆润绵软的屁股，用拇指按揉会阴。滑腻而富有弹性的手感最大限度的激起了中年男人对这具身体的施虐欲。他握紧了手里的肉团，过分柔软的臀肉从指缝中突出，又在下一次动作的变幻中被压的凹陷。  
Dumbledore能感受到自己的下身随着来自乳头和屁股的刺激而兴奋的勃起，摩擦在马甲光滑的边缘上。他伸手将马甲的下摆卷了上去，握住了自己的性器连续揉捏。身体上年龄的减少好像也剥落了身后的羞耻心，他像一个镇长真正躺在年长床伴身下的小婊子，一心追求着快感与激情。  
Grindelward当然注意到了Dumbledore的小动作，他解开裤子，由视觉刺激而勃起的粗大阴茎打在了年轻人白嫩的大腿肉上。他放过了揉成红色的屁股转而将Dumbledore的两条大腿拢紧，将自己的性器顺着他翘起的肉棒根部插了进去前后抽动。Grindelward分泌出的前列腺液很快沾湿了Dumbledore的大腿年轻人把手伸到屁股下面摸索，很快就找到了对方一插到底时从大腿后露出来的光滑龟头。这时，他就会顺势捏上一下，然后露出只有上了年纪的Dumbledore独有的狡黠笑容。  
Grindelward当然不会任由主动权掌握在他年轻的婊子手里，他迅速的抬起了Dumbledore的左腿压在桌上，又将右腿扛上了肩膀。这样，臀肉深处嫩红色的血口就暴露在了空气中。他低下头，将Dumbledore直挺挺的竖立在空气中的性器含在了嘴里，用力吮吸时在Dumbledore的角度可以看见嶙峋的颧骨。可是很快，尖锐的快感袭来就让年轻的脖颈向后弯折，这样的图景就消失在视野里了，因刚才姿势变化而停顿的断续呻吟又以一种更加高亢的音调继续了下去。  
Grindelward本想在Dumbledore硬的发疼时吐出来，可他低估了年轻身体的敏感度。随着他随后一次深喉，小巫师尖叫着射在了他嘴里。年长者微微张开唇瓣，顺着小腹，肚脐，一路向上，精液的痕迹划过微微突出的肋骨，上下滑动的喉结，直到两人唇瓣相接时已经不剩什么，他们交换了一个粘腻而色情的吻。  
“Ablus·”  
Grindelward在二人分开时说道  
“你的味道就和以前一样。”  
Dumbledore面颊上带着高潮过后的红晕，他将纤细修长的手指插进Grindelward梳理整齐的白发，说道  
“可我还不知道，你的身体是不是还和以前一样？”  
Grindelward没有回答，只是凶狠的注视着Dumbledore的双眼，就着泥泞大腿根部的粘液，将一根手指叩进了Dumbledore的门户。高热而蠕动的肠壁轻易地唤起了年轻的记忆，Grindelward戳刺了几下后顺利的找到了Dumbledore屁股里的敏感点，转而对着这一处按揉碾磨。很快，红发青年的眼眸就失神的蒙上了一层水雾，呻吟变的悠长而淫荡。随之松软下来的屁股也让Grindelward更轻易的加了一根手指。  
青年人总是更有活力，Grindelward硬的不行时加入的第三根手指也让Dumbledore的性器重新竖起来，贴在了他还穿在身上的丝绸礼服上。  
Dumbledore的双腿紧紧攀在了Grindelward的腰上，足跟碾在他的尾椎上发出了邀请。  
Grindelward从善如流的凑出了手指，换上了自己暗红色的性器，缓慢而坚定的操进了老情人线下青涩而稚嫩的屁股。  
在此过程中，他拉住了Dumbledore的双手，将他的手腕紧紧压在了桌面上，凝视着他深海般的蓝眼睛。  
Grindelward发现：这双眼睛总是能照出自己的所有罪孽与黑暗，却还是愿意在做爱时满含情爱与欲望的与自己目光相接。  
当他操到深处的时候，Dumbledore的唇角流下了一线来不及吞咽的涎水，与此同时从唇瓣中涌出的是一句奇怪的语言。Grindelward没有回答，只是温柔的舔去了那透明而晶亮的液体。  
但他下身的动作却与柔软的嘴唇不相称，每一次都用大力气操的又快又深，狠狠的擦过红发巫师的敏感点，每隔几下又会精确的直直操在敏感处，激的Dumbledore像脱水的鱼似的在桌子上弹动，又被无情的禁锢。  
欲海的漩涡拉着他们不断沉沦，在双双攀上高潮的那一瞬间，Grindelward在Dumbledore的耳边说道：  
“I love you too.”  
灭顶的高潮和快感逐渐退去后，脱力的年轻人摊在桌子上，双腿保持着大开的姿势，不断有半透明的白液从屁股里流出来。他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的抓住了Grindelward的手腕，张了张嘴。  
Grindelward拉过他的手，在手背上轻轻亲了一口，了然的回答道：  
“在我得知我的宿敌会说人鱼语时，难道不允许我去了解一些简单的语句么？”


End file.
